Love On The Battle Floor
by Corrinne10
Summary: Edward leaves, and Bella can finally go back to Hogwarts! But as a pureblood raised to value people, will she be shunned by classmates? Will she find a new love with Harry or Draco? And what happens when the Cullens come to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, Bella is a bit OC. All will be explained through the story, but just a warning. And for the forest scene with Bella and Edward, I'm too lazy to see what they actually say so I'm going off the gist of it. _Italics__are__Bella__'__s__thoughts._

CHAPTER 1:

***In the forest during NM, right before Edward leaves***

"But Edward... Why? We love each other!" I cried, lying through my teeth. "Bella, I. Don't. Love. You. I. Don't. WANT. To. Stay. With. YOU!" Edward shouted at me.

"_THANK__GOD!__" _I thought to myself. _"__I__am__so__SICK__of__hanging__around__these__vampires!__" _"But Edward... I... I... I love you..." I said, wanting him to think I wanted him to stay. "Bella, you will never hear from me again. Just stay safe. Don't try to find me." And with that, he ran through the forest, and out of my life for good. _FINALLY!_ I thought. "_Now__I__can__go__back__to__England!__I__can__'__t__wait__to__be__at__Hogwarts__again!_" And with that thought, I ran back to the house to send a letter to Dumbledore.

_**Professor****Dumbledore,**_

_**I am pleased to let you know that the Cullens have now left, and I will be able to go back to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience. Please owl me with the date of when I can be back.**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan **_

After sending the letter to Professor Dumbledore, I went and told Charlie everything about the Cullens leaving, my party, everything. He already knew they were vampires though, because when I moved here with him to study the Cullens, Dumbledore told him about everything supernatural in this town. "Well Bella, it seems that you're ready for England" Charlie a few of my friends know this, but the Swans are a pureblood family respected and looked up to more than the Malfoys. I'm just glad Charlie and Renee didn't raise me with that "Holier than thou" pureblood attitude. Just then, an owl flew through the window.

_**Dear**____**Isabella,**_

_**I wish to thank you once more for studying the Cullens, and to let you know you can come to Hogwarts the minute you wish to. All you must do is add the Floo Powder to your fireplace, and say the wished destination in Hogwarts. My office, or Gryffindor common room perhaps?**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Once I finished reading the letter, I said my goodbyes to Charlie, promising to visit him when he moves back to England next week. And with that, I was off to Hogwarts!

A/N: I'm still new at writing FanFics, so reviews are greatly appreciated! And tell me any suggestions or critique you have, I would love to hear it! ~ Corrinne


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the italics running together in the last chapter, I don't know how to make them stop! So for now, no italics. But if you know how to make them stop, please tell me. Also, I want your opinions on who Bella should date. Should she date Harry, Draco, or someone else you suggest! Leave who you think she should be with the reviews! Sorry about the super long authors note! Now the story!

I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts! I decided to Floo straight to Gryffindor common room so I could see my friends. "Ron! For the last time I will NOT finish your potions essay for you! It was assigned TWO WEEKS ago, and you wait until TONIGHT!" I looked around the room and saw Hermione chastising Ron about his potions assignment. "I wonder if I'll have to do it.." I thought to myself. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and walked up behind them. "But Hermione, all I need you to do is write the paragraph about unicorn ho-" "Ron, Ron, Ron... When will you learn to start papers the week they're assigned?" I said. "IZZY!" Ron and Hermione shouted. "You're back! What happened with the Cullens? What happened with everything else? Dumbledore said there were shape shifters! We're they nice? Did you get hurt? Oh I hope you're alright! Oh what am I talking about? Of course you're ok! You're here! EEEKK Izzy you're here!" Hermione rambled. "Hermione, CALM DOWN. Jeez I would expect this from Ginny, not you!" I laughed.

Just then, Harry came down from the boys dormitory. "Izzy! You're back!" he said. "Hey Harry! Yep, I'm back! I've gotta go talk to Dumbledore right now, but then I'll fill you guys in on EVERYTHING that happened. And trust me, there was a lot." And with that, I went to Dumbledore's office. Once in front of the gargoyles, I realized I didn't know the password! So I just started saying random sweets. "Skittles!" no... "Hershey Kisses!" nada..."Candy Apples!" yummy, but no. AH! Stupid me! Those are MUGGLE sweets. "Lemon drops!" weird, thats not it... "Bertie botts every flavor beans!" JACKPOT! The gargoyles moved to the side to show a spiral staircase. I ran up the steps and into Dumbledore's office. "Ah Izzy! You're here! Wonderful!" Dumbledore said when he saw me, with his odd little eye twinkle."Hello Professor. I guess you want to hear about my stay in Forks." I said. "Well, it will take a while for you to explain everything to me from your stay, so why don't we save that for Sunday? Charlie has already given permission for you to go to Hogsmede on Saturdays, so enjoy tomorrow with your friends." He said.

Great! I thought. I can finally get some wizard candy! "Ok. Oh, Professor, where will I be staying?" I asked. "We have changed some of the room pairings, so you will be in a dormitory with Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Lavender Brown." He replied. "Thanks Professor!" I said, and I walked back to Gryffindor common room. It was almost curfew by the time I left, so I had to be quick. When I finally got up to my dormitory, I landed right on my bed and fell asleep.

I would be super happy if you review and tell me what you thought, and who you think Bella should date! I might even bake you cookies! =)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took me this long to update! I have exams soon, and I had so many tests! But I'm back now, and I'll work on as many chapters as I can. And I promise to make this chapter as long as I can think of stuff to put. Ok, Draco won by A LOT of votes. I still can't figure out how to get the italics to work, so I'll specify where thoughts are and what is actually said. Oh, and for the Bella and Draco scenes I got some of my inspiration from Katy Perry's song Long Shot. I think it can really fit with their romance, the whole Voldemort aspect, and things that could come. Hint Hint! ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*About a week after Izzy's conversation with Dumbledore*

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ginny, and Nevel (Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice). I had fun catching up with them, seeing as we hadn't seen each other for a while. As I looked around the dining hall, I noticed a boy with striking blond hair. "Ginny, who is that boy with blond hair at the Slytherin table?" I asked. If anyone knew about boys, it was Ginny. "Oh, that's Draco Malfoy, he's a total arse." She said. "Oh come on, is he really that bad?" I asked. "Izzy, he has terrorized Harry, Ron, Nevel, and I for years. I think he deserves the title of arse" Hermione interjected. (AN: I'm too lazy to type out "Izzy's thoughts start/ Izzy's thoughts end every time, so they will be shortened to ITS/ITE. k? k.) _ITS_: Dang. I thought he was kinda cute... but I've had my fair share of arses._ITE. _" Oh no! We're going to be late for potions with Slytherins if we don't hurry!" Hermione exclaimed.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*Now in the dungeons for class*

We weren't late, thanks to a shortcut Ginny knew from Fred and George. When we took our seats, I was next to Nevel. _ITS: _Why do people keep sending me looks of... pity is it?_ ITE._ "Cauldrons on, wands away, books out, and NO TALKING" Snape boomed as he walked into the classroom. We all scrambled to get out our book out, when Professor Sprout came in. She whispered something to Snape, and in response he scrunched his nose in... disgust maybe? "Alright class, change of plans. You are all to report to Professor Mcgonagal's classroom for a special announcement" He said. "Oh and class" he continued, " I will have your seating arrangements in the morning. You will receive them at breakfast, so do not be late." "UGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everybody groaned.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*In Mcgonagal's classroom*

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Mcgonagal trilled. "You were pulled from your class for a special announcement. There is to be a back to school ball. Formal attire, however, dates are not required. Instead of your potions slot right now, you may all go straight to gringtos and then Hogsmeade to shop. Good day to you all, and happy shopping." She finished. Suddenly, all you could hear was talk of dresses and dates. Lavender was loudest of all of course. "Izzy, do you have a special someone you want to go with?" Ginny asked. "I dunno Gin, I haven't really talked to that many guys outside of our group. I assume you want Harry to ask you?" I asked with a knowing grin. "Well, I mean...I wouldn't object if...he never...what was the question?" She said, flustered as she could be. "Hermione, do you have someone in mind?" Ginny asked, probably to redirect the conversation away from her and Harry. "Well, not really. Ron just isn't my type anymore, and I don't think any other boys are that interesting. Maybe a

Ravenclaw?" She mused. "Well, dates or no dates, we HAVE to find the PERFECT dresses!" Ginny squealed. And with that, we were dragged off to go dress shopping.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope this was a nice chapter to make up for my terribly long absence! Forgive me? How about I bake every reviewer a cake? =)


	4. Chapter 4

Double whammy of chapters since I'm such a terrible uploader! And I'm listening to Fay Wolf's cover of Your Love, so that might affect the chapter... Enjoy!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

DRACO'S POV. ~ the day after the announcement of the ball~

"Hey Draco, you gonna eat that sausage?" Goyle asked, pig that he is. "Take it" I said, shoving it down the table to him. "DRAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Squealed that horrid pig, Pansy Parkison. "Get off me you stupid hag!" I exclaimed, as I shook her off my arm. "Drakey, what color should we wear to the ball?" She asked. "Wait, what ball?" Crabbe asked. "What? You don't know?" The pig screached. She then wen't on some rant about balls and fashion, which I used as my time to escape. (once again, its late and im lazy, so its letters for draco's thougths too!) _DTS:_ Hmm... I do need a date to the dance...

Who to ask...How about that Izzy girl? She's cute, a mystery as she hasn't been here in years, and a pureblood! If only she wasn't a bloody griffindor... But it will anger the stupid Golden Trio if I take one of their little friends to the dance. Thats it, I'm taking her to the dance.

_DTE. _Its time for potions, and Snape apparently has our class assignments. I wasn't paying attention until I heard "Malfoy, Swan". DTS: YES! This is perfect! I can talk to her during potions class. Potter will be filled with anger!DTE. (AN: Izzy doesn't really think Draco is that bad, especially after all the crap with Edward and Jacob and Mike... poor, stupid Mike.) "Well hello there, Isabella is it?" I said, in my smoothest voice. "Izzy actually." She said. Would it kill her to be more talkative? "Alright class today we will be working on the polyjuice potion" Snape droned. Easy stuff, I've already made this. "Well Isab-Izzy, this should be easy seeing as I've made it. I can just tell you what to-" "First of all, you will not tell me what to do. Second, I've made this also. You're not as great as you think." She interrupted. Hmmm... Not afraid to speak her mind. Yes, she'll be a good date. Time to turn on the charm. "Oh, beauty and brains hmm? How is it that a pretty girl like you doesn't have a date to the dance yet?" I asked.

"How do you know weather or not I have a date?" She said, with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. "Well, Lavender Brown spreads everything she hears. I just happened to hear that you don't have a date yet." "OK, but this still doesn't affect you." She said, a bit confused. "Well Izzy, I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" I asked. "Oh. Well, nobody else has asked me, so...Alright. You can take me to the dance."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Not my best chapter, I just need a chapter so she can go to the dance with Draco and the Cullens can come in the story soon! How's the next chapter sound? I'll update once I get 5 reviews total for the last two chapters I've uploaded!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Really guys? Over 2,000 hits and only 20 reviews? It makes me sad. On another note, I need opinions! Should Draco be team Voldemort, Team Voldemort and he switches, or should he rebel from his parents and be team Dumbledore the entire time? And in response to a reviewer, on Pages it doesn't make the lines when I upload it. Sorry if it gets confusing! And I'm still trying to figure out italics, anyone know how to make them stop running together?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Izzy's POV:

After potions, we had transfiguration. We didn't really do anything, just worked on turning quills to mugs. Somehow, Seamus managed to blow up his quill. Of course, nobody actually paid attention (except Hermione, resident bookworm).

People were still talking about the ball. I must confess, I kept it a secret from my friends that Draco is my date. I think I'll tell them tonight after dinner... Professor Mcgonagal decided that we needed to have assigned seats, because she caught so many people talking about the ball. Somehow, just about all of our classes are Gryffindor with Slytherin.

So of course, I was somehow paired with Draco.

"Hey Izzy," He said "what color is your dress for the ball? I don't want to clash."

That confused me. Since when did Draco Malfoy care about colors clashing?

"Well Draco," I replied " I don't know yet. And shouldn't it be a surprise? Just wear a normal tuxed-Oh wait. Wizards. Right. Just wear normal black dress robes ok?" Silly me, forgetting I'm back in "Wizard World".

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hey guys! I know its SUPER short but as soon as I got the 5th review I wanted to give you guys something. And I really need you to tell me about Draco, so I can mold the story. I promise I'll update again soon, no review count since this chapter was so short.


End file.
